witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory notebook
|Weight = 0 |Value = 24 |Source = Mad Kiyan}} Laboratory notebook is a quest item in . It's found on Mad Kiyan's body in the cave beneath Temple Isle, along with moonblade and all the standard armor diagrams for the Cat School Gear. Journal entry :Day 1. Luckily the teleport deposited us directly in my laboratory. It's good to be home. I had grown sick to the gills of that leaky tub. I hope that storm I summoned smashed it into those craggy rocks off the Grassy Knoll shore.The experiments which my students conducted on drowners in my absence did not yield the expected results. As usual, I must do everything myself. :I will administer a brew of medicinal opium to the subject. This "milk of the poppy" will keep the witcher in a state of half-consciousness, and thus incapable of resistance. Commencing studies. :Note: I must hold off on my planned experiments while I clear up the demolished portion of my laboratory. I have set the bones in the forearm of one of my assistants. I will now administer a quadruple dose of "milk of the poppy" to the witcher. :Day 4. Subject shows incredible resistance to physical torture. Only broke after the second day of intense labor. Moderately satisfactory results from the interrogation. Garnered information about witcher training and the Cat School of witchers in general. As I suspected, the Cat School witchers are for the most part of elven stock. This school must have some tie to the Elder Races (addendum: perhaps its founder was a member of the Aen Seidhe? :Subject unfit for further study. I have discontinued his doses of poppy. :Day 7. Administered extract of cowbane and hemlock. In typical representatives of the human and Aen Seidhe species such a mixture provokes paralysis of the peripheral nervous system, and eventually the nerve endings as well. This results in muscular, skeletal, pulmonary and cardiac paralysis, and ultimately death through suffocation. :The witcher is not, however, a typical representative of any species. Though the poison did seem to cause some mild irritation (sic!) in his nervous system, his mutated body quickly managed to neutralize the harmful alkaloids. :In a matter of hours all symptoms of the poison I administered have vanished. :Day 15. Stinging him with sea wasp toxin did not provoke the expected results. In order to strengthen the toxin's effect I have poured ethyl alcohol into his wounds. His nervous system seems to be immune. :Day 26. The subject has been tortured, poisoned, burnt, frozen, starved and dehydrated, and despite it all his body continues to function. He eats and drinks by himself, moves about his cell on his own and is able to articulate simple words ("please", "drink", "don't hurt", "stop"). :Conclusion: as I suspected, the witcher is a superb energumen! A demon trapped in such an excellently prepared body will become death incarnate, vengeful wrath made flesh – and placed at my command. No one has succeeded in creating a being of such power since the times of Malaspin and Alzur. :This is a great day for science! :Time to begin the incantations. Associated quest * Scavenger Hunt: Cat School Gear pl:Dziennik laboratoryjny pt-br:Caderno de laboratório Category:The Witcher 3 books Category:The Witcher 3 quest items